The Other Girl
by MDT
Summary: Now, I know this idea is played out, but ya gotta trust me. Arnold falls in love with a new girl at school.


MDT's "Hey Arnold!" Fan Fiction  
"The Other Girl"  
Written By Shaun Blankenship  
  
  
NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Please consider the following.  
Alright, hold up. Before I tell this story, I want to ask a question of everyone reading this. Has anyone seen the Hey Arnold episode "Family Man"? They keep mentioning a cook at the restaurant who "cant even make a taco; he puts in the cheese first, then the tomato, and then the meat. It's crazy!"  
Yeah… has anyone tried that?  
Honestly, try it. It's messed up. You'd think it wouldn't taste different… but it does. If you have tried it, e-mail me. I really want to know what you think. Also, just to remind everyone, I do have other stories. Some of the comments I make in my stories might not make any sense if you don't read the other ones. So click on my name above the title to get my profile. I got more Hey Arnold stuff; Spring, Beeper Boys, The Letter, Michael Trenton, Another School Play, and Stay Together. I'm proud of all these stories and you should read them. But not now. Later. Maybe I should stop talking…  
  
  
SCENE: Walking home from school, Gerald and Arnold are talking to each other.  
  
  
ARNOLD: Did you see Pop Daddy yesterday?  
GERALD: Yeah, man! That was the best episode ever!  
ARNOLD: Thanks a lot, I didn't see it. I was hoping you could tell me what happened.  
GERALD: Oh, my bad. Well, in the beginning, Pop Daddy was chasing after this…  
ARNOLD: Hey, look at that. Somebody's moving into the boarding house. [A giant moving van that says "Motaro Movers". Two men are taking in a huge cardboard box.]  
GERALD: Man! I wasn't sure there was anymore vacancy in the place. I never see any empty rooms.  
ARNOLD: Neither do I. But it always seems that there's one room that I've overlooked.  
GERALD: Yeah, I know how that is. [Stares off into the distance.] No, no I don't know how that is.  
ARNOLD: Well, another room to collect rent from.  
GERALD: Who do you think it is?  
ARNOLD: It's probably just some old couple from Connecticut that couldn't afford their condo any more.  
GERALD: I don't know, Arnold. Look. [Two thirty-something parents that seem of Hispanic decent are standing by the stoop of the Sunset Arms Boarding House with Arnold's grandpa.] They don't look like an old couple from Connecticut.  
GRANDPA: So, you're from Connecticut, eh?  
FATHER: Yes, we just couldn't afford the condo anymore.  
MOTHER: And also we needed a change of scenery.  
FATHER: And a change of job. I'm going to be working at the city paper.  
GRANDPA: Oh, really? What do you write?  
FATHER: Oh, I won't be writing. I'll be in the mailroom.  
GRANDPA: [Blankly staring.] The mailroom.  
FATHER: That's right.  
GRANDPA: Oh, look at the time! Gotta go! [Grandpa runs into the boarding house. Arnold and Gerald walk up the stoop.]  
ARNOLD: Hi, welcome to the Sunset Arms.  
MOTHER: [Shakes Arnold's hand. When she's done, Arnold shakes the father's hand.] Oh, hi there! I'm Joanna and this is my husband, Samuel Rodreguez! Wow, you look like you're about as old as our daughter, how old are you?  
ARNOLD: Nine, ma'am.  
MOTHER: [Talking to Sam.] Did you hear that, he said "ma'am"! Such a well-mannered young boy! [Samuel just rolls his eyes back. She looks back at Arnold.] You're just as old as our dear Lydia. She'll be going to your school!  
ARNOLD: Oh, so you have a daughter. Where is she?  
MOTHER: Oh, we dropped her off at the mall to buy some new clothes, we're going to pick her up when the movers are done.  
ARNOLD: Well, that's cool. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Rodreguez.  
MOTHER: Oh, thank you, and it was very nice meeting you! [Arnold and Gerald walk inside the boarding house.] Oh, he was a nice boy.  
FATHER: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever.  
  
  
SCENE: At the dinner table, Arnold and the rest of the boarders are eating dinner. Mister and Misses Rodreguez are also eating with them, but no sign of Lydia. You know what, instead of writing FATHER and MOTHER, I'm using their names.  
  
  
JOANNA: Well, our little Lydia has always had good grades since, oh, Montessori! She always been an honor student and…  
ERNIE: Hey, enough about your freakin' kid, lady! What's going on with you two?  
JOANNA: I beg your pardon?  
ERNIE: We've been sitting here for a half-hour! Oh, she's such a great girl. Oh, you should see her teeth. Come on! When are we going to talk about something else, for Pete's sake! Don't you people have anything interesting going on for you that doesn't involve your kid!  
JOANNA: Why, I never!  
ERNIE: Well, now you have!  
SAMUEL: Yes, we do have other things going on in our lives. I'm going to work at the city paper and Joanna's last job was a suspense loan analyst at the Grindstone Bank headquarters in Connecticut.  
GRANDPA: Oh, suspense loans! What's that?  
JOANNA: You know, I don't know. I just had to make sure that all the loans coming in were ready for approval.  
GRANDPA: So you just looked at a whole bunch of papers all day.  
JOANNA: When you look at it like that, yes.  
GRANDPA: Can we talk about something more interesting? You know, you've said so much about your daughter except where she is!  
OSKAR: Yeah, if she's so great, where is she? Huh?  
JOANNA: Oh, she had some money left from the mall and wanted to go see a movie. She's going to take a bus later back here around, oh, nine.  
ARNOLD: You're letting your nine-year-old daughter stay out until nine?!  
SAMUEL: Well, it's not if she's in school just yet. We still have to register her, so we figure there's no real reason to let her come home just yet. Even if we do register her tomorrow, it won't be until the middle of the school day.  
ARNOLD: But that's late for a nine-year-old!  
SAMUEL: She can handle herself.  
ARNOLD: But she's… nine!  
SAMUEL: Hey! Whose kid is this, huh? Yours or mine?  
HYNUH: Please! Stop arguing! I'm getting a big headache!  
ARNOLD: I'm sorry. You're her father; I shouldn't question how you raise her.  
SAMUEL: What's to question? Are you insinuating that I'm a bad father?  
ARNOLD: [Stands up.] You know what? I'm just going to avoid this whole situation by going to my room. [Walks up to his room. Oskar goes to grab Arnold's dinner but Grandpa quickly smacks his hand away.]  
GRANDPA: Oh, no you don't!  
OSKAR: Oh, come on, Grandpa! He's not going to eat it! [Abner jumps in Arnold's chair and eats his dinner.] See? Now the pig got it!  
JOANNA: You people own a pig?  
GRANPA: [Shoos away Abner.] Bad pig! Bad! Yeah, it's kind of Arnold's pet really.  
SAMUEL: And he questions how I raise my kid.  
JOANNA: Oh, stop it!  
  
  
SCENE: At school the next day, the whole class is writing something in a notebook but no assignment has been made known to us, the audience. So what do you think Helga's writing instead of this unknown assignment?  
  
Did you think I was just going to leave her out of this story?  
  
  
HELGA: [Scribbling in her notebook. She's not speaking but her thoughts of what she's writing are heard.] As I see thee in yonder desk, / your football-head in perfect bliss, / I envision us in paradise, frozen in a kiss / but that shall never be. / If I could stay in fantasies for life / I don't think that would be the end of my strife. / Oh. Deepest dark truth's sharp edge like a knife / swings like Damocles' sword to me. / Maybe some day you'll understand / how nice a person I really am / and my feelings toward you won't be a sham. / Right now, I live in misery. / Until the day my secret's free, / I chose to live in secrecy / until the moment's perfectly / placed and we're married happily. [She smiles and sighs.] Nah, I can do better. [She rips the page out and crumples it. She's about to throw it in the waste can.] Wait! [She uncrumples it and rips it to pieces.] There we go. [She walks up to the waste basket and throws it away. Mr. Simmons' head is poked out through the door of the classroom. He walks completely inside.]  
SIMMONS: Um, class, we have a new, special student joining our class today. I'd like all of you to give a nice warm welcome to Lydia Rodreguez. Lydia, you can come in now! [A shadow is seen at the door but is not moving.] Um, Lydia, you can come in the classroom now. [The shadow still has not moved.] Any moment now, Lydia. [She slowly opens the door and enters. Her black hair falls neatly down her back. Her face is very average and nothing special but she looks nothing like her parents. She is very fashion conscience but not very trend-setting. She's wearing jeans that bell out at the feet but not a lot. She wears a pink sweater with long sleeves. She has notebooks and other school supplies under her arm. Why am I being so descriptive? Because you don't see her how I see her. Maybe this will make you understand. You already know how everyone else looks.] Lydia, everyone! [The class applauds.] Lydia, you go take the seat right next to Arnold over there. [She takes her seat and places her supplies on top of her desk.] You know, Lydia, you can put all that stuff in your desk. The top lifts up.  
LYDIA: [She lifts her notebooks off the desk and raises the top.] Oh, okay. [She places her supplies inside and closes it.] Thanks.  
SIMMONS: You came in just in time. We were all writing about a special moment in our life that we'll remember forever.  
LYDIA: Do I have to write it?  
SIMMONS: Well, you just walked in? Do you really want to?  
LYDIA: Yeah, sure.  
SIMMONS: Alright. [The bell rings.] Lydia, don't even get your notebook out, that's the bell for lunch. Class, it would mean a lot to Lydia and me if one of you could show her around so she doesn't have to stumble through the lunchroom. Anyone? [Everyone is leaving except Arnold who is still packing up his stuff in his desk.] Arnold, could you please help us out?  
ARNOLD: Um, sure.  
SIMMONS: Thank you, Arnold! Oh, thank you! [Simmons hugs Arnold.]  
ARNOLD: Uh, can I go to lunch now? [Simmons lets go.]  
SIMMONS: Yeah, go ahead. Make sure you show Lydia where to go! [They both leave. Mr. Simmons sits behind his desk and looks nervously at everything on the surface. He starts sweating and eventually just collapse in his own arms on his desk.] Oh, there's no one to teach! What am I going to do for a half-hour without somebody patiently learning?  
  
  
SCENE: Arnold's in line with Lydia. He's acting sort of quiet around her.  
  
  
ARNOLD: See, you stand in line until the school chef gives you lunch…  
LYDIA: Yeah, I know. It's not as if I never had lunch before.  
ARNOLD: I'm sorry. I just don't know how to really show you your way through the lunchroom.  
LYDIA: It's not your fault. [They get their food.] It's that neurotic teacher of ours. [They start walking over towards Arnold's table.] Can I sit with you?  
ARNOLD: Uh, sure. It's only Gerald and me.  
LYDIA: Don't you have any other friends?  
ARNOLD: Yeah, I'm kind-of friends with everyone. I just sit with Gerald. Every once in a while I'll sit with some other people, but usually we just sit alone.  
LYDIA: That's pretty odd.  
ARNOLD: It's not terrible. [They sit down. Gerald isn't there yet.] You don't look anything like your parents.  
LYDIA: I know, I'm adopted.  
ARNOLD: Really? Huh.  
LYDIA: Yeah, my mother couldn't afford to take care of me. My dad had jumped town before my mom could get her name. I was dropped off at an orphanage when I was about two years old. My parents adopted me when I was three.  
ARNOLD: Well, then how do you know so much about your parents?  
LYDIA: My parents just told me last week.  
ARNOLD: You mean you just found out that you're adopted?  
LYDIA: Yeah. You'd think they would've told me earlier.  
ARNOLD: I don't remember much about my parents. They disappeared when I was a baby.  
LYDIA: Aw, I'm sorry. That's sad. What happened to them?  
ARNOLD: Nobody knows. They got in an airplane and just disappeared. No one knows what happened to the plane or if they're… you know… gone for good.  
LYDIA: Wow, then who do you live with?  
ARNOLD: With my grandparents at the boarding house you live at.  
LYDIA: Oh, seriously? Wow, what a coincidence.  
GERALD: [Sits down.] Hey, buddy. Did I miss anything?  
ARNOLD: Nah. This is Lydia. Lydia, this is Gerald.  
GERALD: What's goin' on, Lydia?  
LYDIA: [Staring kind of jarred at Gerald.] Nothing. [Looks warmly back at Arnold.] Hey, do you wanna do anything after school? You know like hang out or see a movie or something like that?  
ARNOLD: [He was drinking chocolate milk when she said that, but when she was done he almost choked on it. He didn't gag or anything or spit it in her face; he just almost choked on it.] Uh, yeah. What do you have in mind?  
LYDIA: Well, where's your room in the boarding house?  
ARNOLD: Oh, I'm kind of in the attic. I have a set of pull-down stairs in the ceiling of the top floor.  
LYDIA: Okay, I'll show up about a half-hour after school. I have some things to take care of first.  
ARNOLD: O-Okay, sure. Anytime you want. Hey, do you play baseball?  
LYDIA: Eh, I can play somewhat. I'm not that good. Hey, what's wrong with our teacher? Is he always like that?  
  
  
SCENE: Gerald and Arnold are leaving the school on foot. A lot of the kids, including Lydia, are getting on the bus and going home. The bus drives by Arnold & Gerald. In the spot two seats in front of Helga sits Lydia. She looks at Arnold and waves at him from the window. Arnold waves back with a quaint smile on his face.  
  
  
GERALD: [Singing to himself.] Now when you're man there be standin'… say what you gon' say… [Turns to Arnold.] Hey, are you gonna play baseball today?  
ARNOLD: I don't know. Depends on what Lydia wants to do.  
GERALD: Hey, you can bring her if you want. I don't mind.  
ARNOLD: I don't know, she doesn't really look like the baseball type.  
GERALD: Well, what else are you going to with her?  
ARNOLD: I don't know. Maybe she'll come up with something.  
GERALD: Okay, buddy. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her I just don't know. Some weirdness.  
ARNOLD: I kind of like her. She just seems so… so… [He snaps his fingers and looks at Gerald.]  
GERALD: What? Do you expect me to give you the answer?  
ARNOLD: Indefectible! She's so indefectible!  
GERALD: I don't even know what that means.  
ARNOLD: She's perfect! She's flawless! She's…  
GERALD: Oh! Don't tell me. You've fallen in love with the new girl.  
ARNOLD: Well… yeah.  
GERALD: Why does this always happen, Arnold? First Lila, now this?  
ARNOLD: I don't know, Gerald! It's like I can't control it! She just so…  
GERALD: Alright, we played this game before. Knock it off.  
ARNOLD: I'm going home. We might come over and play baseball with you guys.  
GERALD: Okay, but we're playing at three-thirty at the field. You either show up on time or we start without ya.  
ARNOLD: Yeah, I know. If we do go, we'll be on time. [They approach the boarding house and Arnold walks in.] See ya later, Gerald.  
GERALD: See ya, Arnold. [Starts singing again.] I said Busta… You leavin' the girls rollin'… and it lookin' like…  
LYDIA: [Arnold walks inside of the boarding house, up the stairs and pulls down the stairway to his rooms. As he walks up, Lydia comes up behind him.] So, this is where your room is?  
ARNOLD: [A tiny bit shocked.] Yeah, this is it. I thought you had things you needed to do?  
LYDIA: I kind of lied. Sorry.  
ARNOLD: It's alright. Come on up. [She walks up with him and is, to say the least, amazed.]  
LYDIA: [Spoken too dazzled to be ecstatic.] This room is… amazing. [Starts speaking normally.] How did you afford all of this stuff?  
ARNOLD: [Looks at Lydia.] We don't talk about that.  
LYDIA: About what?  
ARNOLD: Exactly.  
LYDIA: [Confused.] O-kaaaaayyy…  
ARNOLD: I got a lot of stuff. Check this out. [He hits a button on his remote control and his couch goes into the wall and back out again.]  
LYDIA: That is so cool. And look, you got a nice big skylight here. [Helga's silhouette is seen from one of the panels of glass on Arnold's roof. Lydia looks at Arnold.] What's that on your roof?  
ARNOLD: [Looks up.] What's what? [They both look up and the silhouette is gone.]  
LYDIA: It looked like somebody was up there.  
ARNOLD: Ah, it was probably just a bird. Hey, I was wondering. Do you wanna go play baseball with me and my friends?  
LYDIA: [Looking down.] I don't know… I'm not that good.  
ARNOLD: Oh, we don't care. We just like playing; we don't care who wins.  
LYDIA: You see, I like that. You guys can all play and not be mad with who loses. It wasn't like that where I came from.  
ARNOLD: Doesn't seem like you've ever had any good friends.  
LYDIA: None like you anyway. [Quickly follows up.] Yeah, let's go.  
  
  
SCENE: They're all playing baseball and Lydia's up at bat.  
  
  
ARNOLD: Come on, Lydia, you can do it! [She steps up to bat like Arnold does - like a professional.] Come on!  
HAROLD: Hey, what's with the girl? Who said we let girls play with us?  
ARNOLD: Oh, come on! We let Helga and Phoebe play!  
HAROLD: Helga's barely a girl and…  
HELGA: [Cuts him off. She's playing catcher.] Don't make me come out there, fat boy!  
HAROLD: Hey, don't call me fat!  
HELGA: Just through the stinkin' ball! [Harold throws a pitch. Lydia not only hits the ball, but she smacks that ball right over the rooftop of the buildings surrounding the field.]  
STINKY: Gee-willikers! I'm gonna have to say that again on account of it's so rare I see a girl hit a ball that far out there. Gee-willikers!  
ARNOLD: Alright, Lydia! [Arnold is shortstop. As Lydia is running the bases, she runs by Arnold and kisses him on the cheek. She smiles and keeps running. Arnold just rubs his cheek. Helga sees this and her entire jaw drops. She quickly sneaks off to a secluded part of the field and pulls out her locket.]  
HELGA: [At first she just stares upset at her picture of Arnold.] Do my eyes deceive me? Did that new girl just kiss my Arnold on the cheek?  
ARNOLD: [Talking to Gerald on the field.] Hey, she just kissed me on the cheek!  
GERALD: I know, I was there.  
HELGA: [Back in her place.] Who does she think she is, waltzing into my city and stealing my Arnold! That tramp! That lousy, little four-legged…  
ARNOLD: [Back out on the field with Gerald.] I can't believe she kissed me!  
GERALD: Mmm-hmm. She sure did.  
HELGA: [In her spot.] What if Arnold likes her! Then he'll be even more turned away from me! [She all of a sudden hears Arnold's voice really loud.]  
ARNOLD: You see, Gerald? I like her, she likes me back!  
HELGA: Oh, no! My football-headed fantasy has betrayed me! How could he? HOW COULD HE?! TELL ME, YOU STUPID LOCKET! [She shakes her locket violently as if expecting it to talk.]  
SID: [Finds Helga but can only see her from her back. He can't see the locket.] Um, Helga, who are you talking to?  
HELGA: [She tucks the locket away and turns to Sid.] Sid, this never happened.  
SID: What are you talking about?  
HELGA: [Hands Sid five dollars.] This… never… happened…  
SID: [Takes the money.] Ohhhh, I get it. Got ya, Helga. [Winks and leaves.]  
HELGA: Out of all the people… [She can hear Brainy over her shoulder. Instead of just usually punching him with the back of her fist, she turns around and wails on him. Eventually she walks away baggy eyed and exhausted. She groups up with all the kids at the center of the field.] Well, that was the last baseball. Way to go, super freak.  
LYDIA: I am so sorry. Look, I can go down to the sports store, buy a new baseball and we can keep playing.  
HELGA: Yeah, great idea. By the time you get back, it'll be dark out!  
LYDIA: Well, what do we do then?  
HELGA: I say that you go down there and get a new ball and we finish up this game tomorrow. Phoebe, go write the score down on paper.  
PHOEBE: Writing. [Goes over to the score board.]  
LYDIA: I'm so sorry to all of you.  
HELGA: Oh, you're sorry, all right…  
ARNOLD: Hey, Helga, leave her alone! She said she was sorry!  
HELGA: [Looks at Arnold and then looks crossly at Lydia.] Fine. I'm going home. If were not playing ball, I'm just wasting my time in this field with you losers. [Helga storms off.]  
LYDIA: [Arnold stands next to her.] What is wrong with her?  
ARNOLD: She's just aggravated. She'll be fine tomorrow.  
LYDIA: I hope so.  
  
  
SCENE: During recess, Arnold is talking at a picnic table with Lydia and laughing. Helga is sitting on a bench across from all of it with a note pad, stabbing a picture she drew of Lydia with a pencil. Every time she stabs it, she lets out a grunt of frustration.  
  
  
HELGA: [Mumbling.] Little goody two-shoes wretched, ugly, stupid…  
LILA: [She stands in front of Helga.] Excuse me, but would you mind if I sat next to you?  
HELGA: [Miserably.] Yeah, sure, why not. My life's already ruined.  
LILA: [Sits down.] You know, I thought we were friends.  
HELGA: Whatever gave you that idea?  
LILA: Well, when I first moved in, you and all your friends came and apologized for all the things you did to me. Then when you wanted the part of Juliet in the play, you…  
HELGA: Alright, we're friends. Where are you going with this?  
LILA: Well, friends do friends favors from time to time…  
HELGA: [A good deal of silence grows between them.] Yeah, so?  
LILA: …and I was wondering if you can help me out ever so much.  
HELGA: Once again: where are you going with this?  
LILA: [Sighs.] I want you to help me get rid of Lydia.  
HELGA: [Slowly turns her head towards Lila.] What?!  
LILA: I like her and all. She a very nice person. But ever since she started to… she started to… [Lila gets all teary-eyed and starts crying. Helga rolls her eyes back and smacks her in the back.]  
HELGA: Oh, stop it, ya big baby! Since she started to what?  
LILA: [She stops crying.] She started to spend all her time with Arnold.  
HELGA: I thought you only liked Arnold. That you don't…  
LILA: Right now, I'm not sure what I like! I'm all confused… and now she's here… Helga, Arnold doesn't even talk to me anymore! I mean, he doesn't say hi or ask me how my day's going or anything! And it seems like he likes her too. Do you know what I'm talking about?  
HELGA: [She looked down at her notebook.] Yeah, I know.  
LILA: Please tell me I'm wrong. Please tell me their just friends, that he only likes her. I know you and… you know… him… how you…  
HELGA: Right now, Lila, I would love to lie to you and actually not hurt your feelings. And that's the first time I've said that to anybody. [She takes a deep breath and exhales.] Lila, he likes her. Most likely more than he likes you, and definitely more than he likes me.  
LILA: [Looks at Helga very serious.] Are you sure?  
HELGA: [Very melancholy.] Yeah, I'm positive.  
LILA: Oh, I can't… [She leans forward and starts to cry again. Helga grabs her by the shoulders and straightens her out.]  
HELGA: Snap out of it! [She slaps her in the face.] Come on! [Lila stops crying.] Now listen. We need to find an approach. We either have to find a way to make Arnold lose all interest in her, make Lydia lose all interest in Arnold, or completely remove Lydia from the picture.  
LILA: You mean…  
HELGA: No, I don't mean that. I mean like send her back on the first train to Connecticut.  
LILA: Oh…  
HELGA: But we can't talk right now. Meet me tonight at the bridge in the park. Ten o'clock, sneak out of your house. Don't wear anything bright.  
LILA: Isn't that a little dangerous?  
HELGA: Could ya quit being such a pillow and just do as your told?  
LILA: [Thinks about it and responds.] Alright, I'll be there.  
HELGA: [The recess bell rings.] Don't be late. [Helga is about to leave. She gets up and starts walking away. Lila is still sitting on the bench. Helga rushes back.] Then again, don't be early either. That'd just be awkward. [Helga goes inside. Lila sits for a little bit longer and then goes inside also.]  
  
  
SCENE: At the park, ten o'clock. It's kind of dark; she's on the spot. She waiting for the freckled girl, so they can make their plot unfurl. Slowly bringing chaos to the world… I got caught up in the moment, sorry.  
  
  
HELGA: [She has her deep voice trench coat on. She's singing to herself.] Amanda is in love with the sight of the moon… She's got pale green stars in her room… right above her bed…  
LILA: [Sneaks up behind Helga and talks quietly.] I'm here.  
HELGA: [She turns around almost scared to death.] Don't ever sneak up on me like that!  
LILA: Sorry. What do we do now?  
HELGA: We walk. We walk and we think.  
  
  
SCENE: Helga and Lila are walking down the street near the boarding house.  
  
  
HELGA: Well, getting Arnold or Lydia to stop liking each other is pretty impossible. Our best bet is to try and find away to ship out Lydia. But we need something. We need a relative or a criminal record or…  
LILA: Hey, Helga, what's that truck in front of Arnold's House?  
HELGA: [Helga looks over. There is a "Motaro Movers" truck in front of the Sunset Arms.] It's a moving truck. Who would be moving at… [She checks her watch.] 10:35 at night?  
LILA: Where's everyone else in the house? Aren't they awake?  
HELGA: Nah, everybody enjoys their sleep in that house. Or they have to work at four o'clock in the morning.  
LILA: Look. [Samuel and some stranger are standing outside of the moving truck.] Who are those people?  
HELGA: I've done a little bit of research. The one is Lydia's dad, and I don't know who the other person is.  
LILA: Well, what's going on?  
HELGA: Hold on. [She reaches in her trench coat and pulls out a little plastic with a think that looked like a small neon green satellite dish on it. A pair of earphones were connected which Helga put in her ears.]  
LILA: What's that?  
HELGA: It's a Super Speaker. It can catch any conversation within a twenty-foot radius.  
LILA: Where'd you get it?  
HELGA: A Yahoo Soda sweepstakes. Now shhhh! [Samuel's voice is heard.]  
SAMUEL: So it's all here?  
OTHER: Yeah, I've got all of it.  
SAMUEL: Remember, if I find anything missing, it comes out of your cut of the profit.  
OTHER: I know! I'm not gonna cheat ya!  
SAMUEL: And if you rat on me, I have tons of documents leading to you.  
OTHER: Yeah, yeah, yeah - I know.  
SAMUEL: Alright, now let's go inside and talk business.  
OTHER: But what about the stuff?  
SAMUEL: Leave the stuff, nobody's gonna take it. [They both go inside. Helga and Lila creep to the back of the truck.]  
HELGA: Holy cow! This truck is filled with TV's!  
LILA: Why would he have a truck filled with TV's?  
HELGA: [Goes inside and looking further] There's TV's, DVD players, VCR's… Hey, a Betamax! [Helga spots a yellow list on top of the boxes.] Hey, there's a list in here filled with addresses. [She puts her hands at her sides.] This guy is stealing all these TV's and stuff and selling it! [She looks at the list.] And wouldn't you know it, my dad's a buyer.  
LILA: This is ever so wrong…  
HELGA: Lila, this exactly what we need! Something like this, you can get prison for. Imagine if her father was put in prison. It's not as if she couldn't have known about this! She's nine! And surely her mom did too! And since he lives here, Arnold will know too! Arnold will realize how much of a liar she is and lose all emotional attachment! No more feelings, no more Lydia to worry about! This may not get rid of her, but it will work on some level! I know it!  
LILA: I'm not sure…  
HELGA: [Jumps out of the truck.] Lila, do you want Arnold back or not? [Lila nervously cringes.]  
  
  
SCENE: In front of the Sunset Arms boarding house a half-hour later. Samuel and his accomplice are just walking out of the boarding house. The truck is still open; the street is filled with dark shadows of buildings.  
  
  
SAMUEL: So the product goes out tomorrow, right?  
OTHER: That's right.  
SAMUEL: You got the list?  
OTHER: Yeah, it's in the truck.  
SAMUEL: Good, everything's in place. Nothing can go wrong. [A giant spotlight is flashed on him.] I… really spoke too soon…  
COP#1: FREEZE!  
SAMUEL: Yeah, I know. [Him and his accomplice get ready to be arrested and rightfully are. Another cop is talking to Helga and Lila.]  
COP#2: So what were you two girls doing out at eleven?  
HELGA: Oh, we were just … [She looks around and sees an old pair of shoes hanging from an electrical line.] …walking around. You know, some good cardiovascular exercise when we both see this moving truck when nobody here was moving in or out. It looked suspicious so we peeped inside and found all this stuff. The only though in my mind was 'Woah, this has to be illegal!'  
COP#2: Are you sure that's your story?  
HELGA: That's exactly what happened.  
COP#2: How about this girl. Is all this true?  
LILA: [Take a gulp.] Yes, it's is. That's what happened.  
COP#2: Alright you two go home. It's late.  
HELGA: Take it easy, officer. [They start walking away.]  
LILA: Something wrong about this, Helga.  
HELGA: Nothing's wrong, Lila. The man was a criminal, and now he doing his time. It's not wrong, it's justice. Soon Arnold will be back to his self, and we'll be safe. Trust me.  
LILA: Alright, Helga. I trust you.  
HELGA: Yeah, see you later, Lila. [Helga approaches her house and enters. Lila keeps on walking.]  
  
  
SCENE: Sunset Arms in the morning,  
  
  
ARNOLD: [Comes down stairs dressed and pours a bowl of cereal. Lydia keeps walking back and forth with boxes. Arnold sits and watches for a while and never even gets a chance to pour milk in his cereal. He goes over to Lydia.] Hey, what's going on? What are you doing?  
LYDIA: [She sets the box down and sighs.] Arnold, my dad's a thief. Him and his associate have been stealing trucks of VCR's and TV's and selling them for profit.  
ARNOLD: [Stands back.] You knew about it yet did nothing?  
LYDIA: Look, I couldn't talk to my dad. I couldn't stop him. Now my mom's all worried about our reputation. This is why we left Connecticut, Arnold. We thought we might find a city where crime was a little higher than out in the suburbs of Connecticut. Someone caught on to us there and we left before my dad was caught. We have to go now, Arnold. And we have to leave quickly. [Lydia starts walking out the door with her final box.]  
ARNOLD: Lydia, wait! [He stops her.] Lydia, I like you. I like you more than anyone I've ever met. You're like no one else.  
LYDIA: [Starts to get teary-eyed.] And so are you. And you always will be like no one else. I know we only knew each other for a few days, but I'll always remember you, Arnold. I have to go. I'm sorry.  
ARNOLD: But it's not your fault… [She takes the box and puts into a moving truck. This time it says "Two Guys with A Hernia do-it-yourself Moving Service". She closes it, goes to the front of the truck, and they drive off. Arnold is somewhat shocked. He grabbed his backpack and left for school.]  
  
  
SCENE: Lunch at school.  
  
  
GERALD: What's wrong, Arnold?  
ARNOLD: I don't know. I'm just not hungry.  
GERALD: Hey, man, she's gone. Eventually you're gonna have to get over it.  
ARNOLD: I don't know, Gerald. I mean I didn't know her for that long but… I'm not sure if I should miss her this much.  
GERALD: Arnold, there'll be other girls, man.  
ARNOLD: I know that, Gerald. It's just… I really liked her.  
GERALD: I know. I know. [Over at Helga's table, Lila is sitting with Helga.]  
HELGA: Well, it all worked.  
LILA: Yeah… it all worked…  
HELGA: You sound upset. What's wrong with you now?  
LILA: Well, it just doesn't seem right what we did. Arnold was so happy with Lydia and now he… he's ever so sad.  
HELGA: Aw, Lila. Don't tell me you're starting to get regretful on me. The guy disserved it! If she had to leave in the outcome, oh well! Now Arnold's alone again!  
LILA: I'm gonna go talk to him.  
HELGA: Hey, you don't mention what we did, got it?  
LILA: I won't. Although I think we should.  
HELGA: We should, but we won't. Got it?  
LILA: Yes, I got it. [She walks over to Arnold.] Hi, Arnold.  
ARNOLD: [His head's on the table on top of his crossed arms.] Oh. Hi, Lila.  
LILA: Arnold, I've heard oh so much about what happened.  
ARNOLD: Yeah. I'll never see her again. Ever.  
LILA: Oh, Arnold, cheer up. You never know, she might return someday.  
ARNOLD: Well, whenever that day is, it's not soon enough.  
LILA: Cheer up, Arnold. [She hugs him.] Things'll get better. [She walks over to her usual table.]  
ARNOLD: Maybe she's right, Gerald.  
GERALD: Of course she's right, Arnold! Life will go on!  
ARNOLD: Yeah, I can't let her ruin my whole life!  
GERALD: Yeah, that's it, Arnold!  
ARNOLD: I still miss her though. [He sinks back in depression.]  
GERALD: Aw! That's it. Arnold, you need some help.  
ARNOLD: I just miss her, Gerald. Just leave me alone about it today.  
GERALD: Okay, man. [Pats him on the back.] I won't bug you about it anymore.  
  
  
SCENE: After school, Arnold is just sitting on the playground bench. He looks over at the picnic table him and Lydia had sat at and starts to see him and her laughing. Kind of like that White Stripes video, "Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground." Why do I keep mentioning the White Stripes? BECAUSE THEY RULE! WHOOOO! He takes a deep breath and sighs heavily. Helga approaches him.  
  
  
HELGA: What's wrong with you, football-head? School's out! You should get out of here!  
ARNOLD: [Looks up.] Not now, Helga. I'm really not in the mood for you.  
HELGA: [Sits next to Arnold and gets very real with him.] You really liked her, didn't you?  
ARNOLD: Yeah, I did.  
HELGA: Arnold, I don't want to sound mean… right now… but you should forget about her. [Arnold gives an upset look to her.] I don't mean act like you never knew her, but act like she's left. Sitting around wishing she were here won't do anything, Arnold.  
ARNOLD: I'm really not in the mood for this, Helga.  
HELGA: Listen, Arnold! Right now you're probably thinking how things would've been if she stayed. That's not the way to look at it, Arnold. You may not have that many, but you still have the memories with her. That's what's important to look at. Why waste your time on what could have been when you know what was?  
ARNOLD: [Thinks for a minute.] You're right. I can't waste my life missing her. [He hugs Helga.] Thank you, Helga. [Helga shivers.] I should really get home. You wanna walk with me?  
HELGA: [Very lowly. She's nervous but she's not showing it, but then again she's not talking in her usual aggressiveness.] Yeah, sure.  
ARNOLD: You're a real friend, Helga.  
HELGA: [Back to herself a little bit.] Yeah, just don't expect me to have gone soft or anything.  
ARNOLD: [Laughs a little.] I won't. [They start walking home.] Hey, are you busy today? You wanna do something after school?  
HELGA: Nah, I won't be doing anything. Why? What'd you have in mind?  
  
  
FINISH: They walk off down the street in a perfect moment. Yeah, it's gonna be the same old song and dance tomorrow but for today, they're actually friends. Roll the credits, fade to black. Now a word from our sponsors: Hey, kids! There is yet another "Now, That's What I Call Music" CD filled with all of your favorite pop sensations!  
  
THE END  
  
All rights reserved. ©Shaun Blankenship. Used with permission.  
  
Hold on, I have a disclaimer to all of my stories! I do not own Hey Arnold or the copyrights to any of the songs I use clips from. Everclear, Busta Rhymes, White Stripes; I don't own them either. What does the copyright mean? It means that even though I do not own the property I write, I did write it. Hard work goes into everything I write, make no mistake about it. Hard work went into this story. I was writing from ten o'clock at night to five o'clock in the morning! When I start, I can't stop. The copyright means that this is my story and any unauthorized duplication is under penalty of law illegal. Then again, who's gonna steal fan fiction? Especially mine? Maybe I just like looking at the little "C" in the circle. Maybe I should stop talking…  
  
Hey, if Miss Matched is holding a Hey Arnold fan fiction awards thing, I think everyone should nominate TADAHmon's story "Cleaning Out My Closet" and Chief's "My Name Is Robert." I read "Cleaning" and started "Robert" and they're both excellent stories. They should be nominated for something. Also, take in consideration, that some of my stories are at least a little bit noteworthy. When you fillin' out that ballot, think about me. 


End file.
